


30 Days

by RAWowner333



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAWowner333/pseuds/RAWowner333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[written during season 1]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> [written during season 1]

Asami and Korra were walking through the park; they decided that one last leisurely stroll will help them calm their nerves. Tomorrow was the attack on Amon and Korra was getting very anxious about it. Asami caught on to her emotions and hoped a peaceful stroll might help her.

It had gotten cooler than what they suspected, Asami had started to rub her hands up and down on her upper arms. But when she shivered, Korra took off her jacket and gave it to her. It was the least she could do, tomorrow her and two young brothers will be risking their lives. Korra gave a small smile to Asami as she helped put on the jacket. While it was cold, Korra didn't mind, though having sleeves for once wouldn't hurt. Asami gave back a warm smile to her and a quick hug. “Thank you” she said, Korra nodded back to her.

It began to snow; it was slow for a small while but it quickly turned into a flurry. It was if the snow was unaware about the upcoming battle and the pain it went with it while the snow peacefully descended onto the cold ground. Korra smiled a bit, it reminded her of home and Asami gave out a small awkward chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Korra asked her, curiosity spiked.

“It’s amazing, really, how similar we are to snowflakes. We all have our own unique ‘patterns.’ But when we are all together we’re all the same, together we form and together we melt.” She placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra smiled as knew she had the best team to take out Amon.


	2. Restless

Korra’s nightmares never stopped, but they became less frequent. However they’ve gotten more and more bizarre. It had been a few days since her last nightmare and she started to forget about them, she was busy fighting crime in the city with Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She felt completely alive and couldn’t possibly think of having nightmares anymore.

—

Korra found herself in a black void, nothing but black for miles. There was no sound or light but she was able to see herself perfectly, from the folds in her clothes to every muscle movement in her body. She started to walk around trying to find something, but the emptiness continued on. Nothing changed. She walked around for what she felt for miles, but she truly couldn’t tell that she was moving.

An explosion erupted fully around her and flames raised 100 feet into the air; the sudden heat and light completely immobilized her. She was safe from what she could tell as the flames lowered down she started to get a feel of where she is. She realized she was on an island in an ocean of flames. She wondered how she was placed in the direct center of the safe zone. While the flames glowed brightly yellow and orange, the environment around her was still pitch black.

She heard a moan in the distance, even over the roar of the fiery wall. She wondered how this was possible as she turned around to face the sound’s origin. But what she saw horrified her, in an unexpected and no logical reason sense. It was Amon’s mask, floating all by itself, staring her down with its empty black eyes. This unnerved Korra as she put up her guard, thinking endlessly of what could happen next.

What actually happened next she never would’ve conceived possible, as it grew tentacles from its back. She found it revolting as the sounds flooded her ears as the brown and meaty extrusions continued to grow. They were many of them, too many to count and as they reached the ground they stopped growing. Korra backed up, unprepared for anything that might happen next. The tips of the tentacles then started to narrow to a very fine point. She could guess what their purpose was for; she tensed up, ready for it to send one of the impalers towards her. This can’t be good, she thought.

But the tentacles didn’t come shooting at her, rather the mask started to spin. Slowly at first, but it quickly gained speed, making the tentacles splat onto the ground, producing an unfavorable sound in Korra’s ears. The mask spun faster and it rotated itself so it was horizontal. The tentacles now pointed straight out and at full speed, she could hear the roar of them, slicing the air around it. Korra knew what was going to happen next, so she shot a fireball at towards the mask, but the shot dissipated as soon as it made contact with the pointed edges. The mask didn’t even seem to acknowledge it was under attack. She stretched out her arm and produced a stream of endless fire, thinking that it might do the trick, but the fire couldn’t get past the tips. Again the mask showed no acknowledgement to the flames, she was in trouble.

The mask slowly backed up, preparing to ram directly at her. It stopped and charged full speed at Korra. Out of instinct she threw up a wall to defend herself, but hearing the buzzing of the tentacles she knew she wasn’t safe. She forced the ground beneath her to quickly shoot upwards, accelerating her into the air and above the mask just in time, as the tentacles sliced directly through the wall she bended. She landed on the other side of the mask and watched it return vertical. She got a good look of the backside of the mask, it looked like decaying flesh. If one were to touch it, it might could probably break off easily. Korra shot some more fire balls at it but the mask quickly about-faced. Korra knew where she had to focus her attack.

The mask stopped spinning, the tentacles continued in motion until they smacked against the ground. With the mask’s empty eyes staring down Korra, she made her move. She shot fireball after fireball, sending earth bits towards it as well. The Mask stayed still, remained motionless, minus the recoil of being hit, but it made no effort to repel the attacks. Unable to think of what else to do she rushed at it hoping to slide under it and attack it’s behind, but when she got close the mask spun around, stopping Korra in her tracks. The mask knew what to do to protect itself, the tentacles forming a wall in front of her.

Korra had an idea. She bended the ground to clamp down on the tentacles which caused the mask to jerk back a bit instantly and Korra threw an uppercut and sending a fireball in a parabolic fashion, hitting the back of the mask. It screamed, a blood curling, ear piercing scream. Korra covered her ears and eyes, trying to stop any of all input of that sound into her system. When she reopened her eyes she saw the mask withering on the ground. While she didn’t want to hear that awful sound again, she knew she had to end it. So she bended the ground beneath the mask into a sharp point and thrusted it upwards.

The mask didn’t break at all, this stunned Korra. She thought it would break in half with the speed of the makeshift spike. The mask made a short shriek before it freed its tentacles and slashed them at Korra, and while she jumped to try to dodge the attack, it was a bit too late. One of the tentacles successfully stabbed her in the shoulder, making her left arm completely numb. She screamed in pain and the mask returned to look, staring her down with the eyes that were never there.

Agonized in pain, Korra got the strength to stand up fully and with her good arm she got into a fighting stance again. The mask then shot out a stream of fire from its mouth. Korra was able to bend the fire away, not even posing danger for her. It stopped its attack, seemingly calculating its next attack. In doing so, it levitated higher into the air, still facing Korra, its glare never breaking. It then did something unexpected and unthinkable. It was growing a water ball in front of itself. When it felt satisfied with the size of the ball, it shot it directly at Korra’s torso. In its descent it solidified into ice and formed a point at the end. Even if her amazement of the mask’s ability to form water out of nothing, she was still able to stop the ice before it made contact with her one good arm. She split the ice into many tiny pieces and pointed them directly back at the mask. She sent them flying towards it and with her other hand she was able to change the direction of a few shards, forcing them to hit behind the mask.

The scream didn’t come this time, instead the tentacles retracted back into the mask and it lowered itself to Korra’s eye level. It grew in size, about five times bigger than its original form. It trembled for a while and then shot out a leg. And then the other. It stood up fully and erupted its right and left arms out. A head lifted up from behind itself and it gave out a loud, terrifying roar. Standing at over 10 feet tall, the new monster took a step forward and showed off its new form and massive size. To punctuate its arrival, grey walls shot up from the black ground. The flames also rose higher to peak over the new formed walls. Korra just stared at this newly forming monster. Its limbs were not covered by skin, for all she saw was muscles and tendons. They didn’t look healthy either; the flesh seemed to be burnt. Something slivered down its arms and to its fists. The tentacles before turned into whips, attached to the monster’s knuckles. The newly formed head was the same deal, no skin only muscle, but the biggest thing was the now three eyes. The whites of the two eyes were indeed not white but purple, the irises was composed to two dark red rings which lead to the pitch black pupils. The third eye was on its forehead, and way larger than anything else on its head and had the same properties of Amon’s eyes, just larger.

Korra stepped back in sheer disgust of this transformation; she didn’t know how to handle this…this thing standing in front of her, it horrified her. She jumped back away to put distance between them, but it wasn’t quite enough. The monster cracked its whip at her direction as she had to jump back again to not get hit. But the thing had somehow spawned a spinning eye top with spikes on the side from it. It shared the same properties as Amon’s eyes as well, they were just starting at Korra, like they usually do, projecting fear into his enemies. All Korra could do was send a fire blast at it to make it go away, as it burnt to ashes the smell of rotten flesh overwhelmed her senses.

She began to throw everything she could at it. Fire and chunks of the earth were sent flying towards the monster and it nimbly dodged all the attacks. Even though it was grotesque, it was quite agile. Korra continued her barrage of attacks with her one good arm and legs doing all that they could do to try to keep the monster at bay. She then tried the tactic from before. She sent a makeshift spike from behind it to try to pierce its body. The spike did strike the monster, causing it to shriek and lower its guard, but the spike broke upon impact. Korra once again sending everything she can at it, and while the monster just took most of it, it didn’t seem to mind all that much. It stood back up and flipped away from her attacks.

It landed right next to her and her eyes immediately widened in fear; it clearly had enough of her attacks. It slapped Korra in the chest with its thick whip, sending her flying and crashing into the wall. She heard something snap when she landed on the ground. With the last of her will, she formed a room around her to protect her from the monster. Though she knew it doesn’t matter, she wanted to scream in horror and in defeat, but nothing escaped her throat. This…thing was going to kill her right now. The only thing her body could produce now was tears of fear. She couldn’t move her body, she wanted to escape everything, but her body wouldn’t listen. Frantically yelling at her body she tried everything in her current power to do something. But she noticed something, it’s gotten quiet. The roars of the flames and the monster seemed to have disappeared. She tried to listen closely for any sounds. The smell of blood was the only thing that filled the air at the time. Was it over? Was the nightmare finally over? She slowed her breathing, waiting….

A large, soul destroying thud was heard from above. Her eyes widen again in fear and her breathing picked up again. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Move body move. Do something! Hurry! Go! Move! Get up! Run! Do…something! As much as she argued with her body, it was unresponsive. The thud returned, this time shattering the makeshift ceiling. Korra wanted to bring up another wall, but still the body ignored all signals from the brain. The whips horizontally smashed through the walls and bits of the earth landed on top of her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as fear set in again. She didn’t want to die. A whip came and hovered over her, she mentally prepared for the worse.

It never came though; it just hovered over her for a while. But suddenly the whip unraveled itself to become many tentacles once again and each went to a specific body part. Her thighs, ankles, forearms, wrists and her neck were all wrapped in tentacles as it pull her out of the rubble. She was placed in the center of the room and was put into position. Her legs behind her, her arms forced straight down and her head pulled back. She wanted to scream, but again her body failed her. She closed her eyes; it was the only thing she could do in this situation to protect herself. Her breathing was quick and shallow as she prepared for her death.

“Open your eyes, Avatar.” Amon’s voice echoed through the abyss, the roars of the fire died down. Korra indeed opened her eyes in shock, and there, standing over her was Amon. Tears continuing to fall from her eyes as her enemy stared into her very being.

“This is how it will all end between you and I. You, in this position before I take your bending away permanently.”

She couldn’t imagine anything more powerless. The Avatar, the strongest person in the world, brought down single handedly by one man. She thought she wasn’t worthy of being the Avatar, she couldn’t be good enough. She wanted to scream, to fight back, to resist, but all she could do is watch as Amon circled around her. She noticed that there was nothing constricting her anymore, the tentacles were gone but she still couldn’t move her body. Amon was in front of her, looking down at her, she felt disgusted with herself.

“The almighty Avatar, driven to her knees, her only great act ended quickly as her life was taken away from her.” Amon moved his thumb towards her forehead. Korra was helpless as she left his thumb.

—

“Korra! Korra! Wake up! Please wake up.” Asami tried to shake the trembling Avatar awake. Korra opened her eyes and took a deep inhale. She thought she was under attack as she was constricted by something. She took a few deep breaths before her rationale returned. She was in her room; there were no attackers, just a girl, her friend. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes were stinging from her tears.

“Asami I—“ she tried to explain what she just endured.

“Ssssshhhhh. It’s ok now. It doesn’t matter. You had a nightmare and it wasn’t real. You are a great Avatar, you are not helpless. You’re one of the most powerful people I know, and not because you can bend three elements.” Asami pulled herself away from her to look deep into Korra’s eyes. “Please stop thinking those things, you’re amazing. This world needs you, more than ever, Korra.” She pulled Korra back into an embrace. Korra clenched onto Asami’s nightgown and tightly closed her eyes.

“Thank you….Asami….” She softly spoke into Asami’s ear.

"Ssshhh. It’s ok. Let’s go back to sleep." She slightly pulled down Korra back into her bed and cuddled next to her. And even though the sheets were damp she didn’t mind, she wanted to help Korra in any way she could. Korra moved her arms around Asami and gave her a squeeze before attempting to sleep again, thankful of her friend.


	3. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and company go on an assault on Amon. But the group gets separated, leaving Korra and Asami to fend for themselves.

This is it. The time is now to storm Amon’s base to finally stop his madness. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are all running to where Lin had informed them of the secret entrance. The streets are surprisingly empty; no equalists, no people, no satomobiles, no sign of life anywhere. They arrive at the building, and they all give it a look down. Nothing to seems to be suspicious about it, but that isn’t going to stop Korra! She started breaking off a piece of the siding to find their entrance. Once inside they notice a large metal door, bingo. Korra slams herself into the door and it bursts open.

“Huh. No lock.” She turns to face the group and pauses to think, staring at the ground. Is this a trap? Or is it always like this since they don’t expect anyone to find this place? She looks back up at her friends and without any doubt she says “Let’s go!”

The four run down a long hallway which turns into a very large square room. Dimly lit but they know they’re in the right place though, the walls are decorated with amon’s portraits. There are metal doors on each wall, all of which are closed. They study the room to find any way to open the doors from their side, though all they could find is a balcony high up in the corner away from them.

The lights burst on and they hear the familiar voice.

“Welcome Avatar and friends, I’m glad to see you’ve found my humble home. But this is as far as you get!”

An alarm goes off and gears are turning on the opposite wall from them, causing the door to rise. They could see many outlines from the passageway the door was blocking. A full wave of Chi Blockers are on the other side of the door, and with those numbers, they wouldn’t have a chance. Quickly thinking, Korra earthbended her way up to the gears.

“Bolin, get up here and help me!” She yells at him, slight hint of panic in her voice.

“But I don’t know how to metalbend!” he exclaims, looking at her like she’s crazy.

“It doesn’t matter!” she snaps. “We have to try, or else we’re all done for.”

Bolin looks at the incoming attackers and decides that Korra is right, he earthbends his way up as well.

Korra looks at him with a stern face and yells “Just try to sense any earth in it!” She returns to stare at the gear, hoping that it’ll tell her where the impurities are. The alarm still going off and the impending attack made the job a lot harder than it already is. Bolin is moving his hands across the gear, hoping that it will help him see the earth in it. His face goes from concerned to extreme panic as he can’t sense anything.

“Hey guys…any time now….” Mako says aloud without taking his gaze off of the swarm.

“Keep trying!” Korra barks again, panic definitely setting in, searching desperately for the impurities of the metal.

The first couple of Chi Blockers made it past the door and immediately starting to attack Mako and Asami. Korra sees fire blasts and sparks fly in her peripheral.Out of frustration she slams her hand on the gear. THERE! She found one! Her eyes widen and she then forces that earth piece to fly straight outward, in doing so a spike appears on the gear. She keeps on pulling and with it more pieces of earth move with it, forcing it to shoot off from the wall. The door moans loudly as the other gear now has all of the pressure of holding the door up.

“Bolin, get down!” As she said that, the gear he was working on snaps in half and flies off the wall. With nothing holding up the door, it crashes to the ground with a deafening thud. With the Chi Blockers distracted from the sound Korra jumps off and raises her foot and creates fire in its wake. She connects her foot with a head, causing the man to fall to the ground. In the current confusion, Asami also takes the opportunity and grabs the remaining pursuer with the Equalist Glove, shocking him.

As if these actions were a key, the alarm shuts off and the adjacent door to their right opens up. This time, revealing a hallway with no one in it. The lights turn on in succession to reveal the path.

“You know it’s a trap, right?” Mako looks at Korra.

“Of course…but there’s nothing else we can do. Let’s just go and get it over with.” She runs through the doorway without hesitation.

“Hello Avatar and company. I’m glad to see that you’ve made it through the past room. Now just follow this hallway to face me.”

They arrive to indeed find Amon, waiting on a separate balcony, and with a flick of his arm, more Chi Blockers land in between the group, splitting the group by gender. They start to move the 4 away from each other, but Korra wouldn’t budge. The Chi Blocker stands right in Korra’s face, staring her down through his green goggles, but she will not be deterred today. She came this far, why stop now? The odds were in their favor for once. The Chi Blocker raises his arm and unexpectedly another Chi Blocker captures her legs with a whip and forces her to fall. The new Chi Blocker then reels her in a bit before she jumps out of the whip’s hold with a wheel of fire. The first Chi Blocker shoves Asami into the same direction as her friend.

Once they both were in position, Amon presses a button on his control panel, which opens a trap door, sending Asami and Korra falling. Asami, in panic grabs hold of Korra.

Time seems to have slowed down for Korra, she saw the ground, hundreds of feet away, slowly approach her. She felt the wind flowing through her hair and felt the many tings of sensation from Asami’s hair brushing against her face.

“Korra! Do something!” Asami screams. Korra looks directly into her eyes, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt something as Asami clings tightly to her body. Asami also felt something staring into the cerulean eyes. Was it the adrenaline of the fall causing a tsunami of emotions? She shakes her head and returns to look at the ground.

Korra exhales and forces fire out of her feet with much force, slowing their descent. As Asami lifts her legs so they don’t get burned Korra intensifies the flames. Asami then places her head on Korra’s shoulder, afraid of the landing. Korra feels Asami’s hair throughout her face, she doesn’t know why, or even why she’s even thinking about this, but she really likes Asami being this close to her. What is going on?

They land, albeit not the smoothest landing, but they landed safely enough for Korra to not shatter her legs.They both fell over though, Korra didn’t expect Asami’s weight to factor in, and landing on top of her. Korra picks herself up and lays her hand out to help Asami up. She grabs her hand and pulls herself up with help. She’s now standing in front of Korra, and their eyes meet. What is captivating about them? Why am I staring at them? Why is she staring? Unbeknownst to Korra, her arm starts to move on its own. She moves her hand up across Asami’s arm, feeling ever crevice and memorizing the texture. By the time she got to her bicep she regains composure and shakes her head.

“We have to get going!” her seriousness returns. Asami nods and they head down the new corridor until they start to hear voices. Korra grabs Asami and forces her to stand at the wall.

“…is what I was told. Alright, go get Hiroshi and his new weapon. We’re going to need it. Amon’s final plan counts on it!”

They see a Chi Blocker run across the hall and turn down a corridor in another direction. After making sure that no one will be coming down their hallway, Korra relaxes and notices where her hand is on Asami’s body, dangerously close to her breast. But Asami didn’t seem to notice, her thoughts were on about her father and how to stop him. She moves forwards without much thought and realizes where Korra’s hand was. She stepped in front of her, her face in pain.

“Korra..I…”She places her hand on Korra’s strong shoulder. “I have to stop my father.”

“No! I ne—I mean we need you to help! We can’t do this without you!”

“Yes you can.” Pain reaches her eyes and she looks slightly away from Korra. “I have to stop him. Only I can do this. And…” she hesitates “…just in case I don’t make—“

“You will make it!”

“But just in case…” she leans in and cups Korra’s cheeks and kisses her. She holds for a few seconds, wishing that this could last longer before releasing her lips and hands. She turns around suddenly and runs in the same direction as the Chi Blocker.


	4. Wind 1

Wind, unforgiving, cold, unrelenting, never ending. The cold wind burned Korra’s face as she stood by the edge of a cliff. She looked down to the crashing waves below. She contemplated everything, her bending being taken away, her love life, her being a failure as an Avatar. She knew she couldn’t ever live up to any of the past Avatars, she let down the world. She thought about an express trip to the spirit world, maybe something will come out of it. Aang always went to the spirit world for help. What if she didn’t enter the Spirit World? What if she just died? Though, that wouldn’t be an entirely bad thing, the reincarnation would be born and they wouldn’t be such a failure as her. She started to cry, reliving all of her failures all at once.

—

She couldn’t take it anymore. Korra was out there, doing spirits know what, and Mako just left too. She had to go find her before he does. She barged through the door with her coat and traversed through the winter storm. The first gust of wind froze her to the bone; she never felt something like this before ever in Republic City. But that didn’t matter, she had to find Korra.

—

The South Pole was relentless, the wind was unforgiving, and the cold was unbearable. She was following what she thought were footprints, but they are now being erased by the snow and wind as they forever change the landscape. She trekked to ontop of a mound and saw what was at first beautiful and then the most horrible. Asami saw Korra as a full Avatar, showing off her powers of her ability to bend all four elements. She then saw Mako approaching her and then…no…kissing her. The two people she thought she could count on, that she loved and cared deeply for.

Heart broken, twice, she turned around and headed back the direction she came from, not really caring if she made it back to safety.


	5. Haze

It’s been a few days since the attack on Amon and the Equalists, Korra is now able to bend all four elements and able to enter the avatar state. She lays on her bed in the South Pole, where she reflects on all that has transpired the last couple days. She is with Mako now, they confessed their love for each other and things finally felt right, she can finally relax. She stretches her arms out and lets out a long yawn; she felt she could get used to this again. She could stay here for a couple more weeks, be with her parents again, show Mako water tribe traditions, show him the fun activities, and just everything the South Pole can offer. She smiles as the endless possibilities run through her mind.

Her thoughts are interrupted at a knock at her door; she sits up immediately as the door opens slowly. Asami’s head appears through the opening, she didn’t expect her to come into her room. Korra gives a soft smile to Asami as she enters the room, and Asami returns the smile. She sits down right next Korra on her bed and places her hand on top of Korra’s.

“You ok, Asami?” Korra asks her, she’s a bit worried. Asami’s silence doesn’t bode well.

“Yeah I’m fine, just… collecting my thoughts.” She starts to rub her thumb on Korras hand. Korra feels a strong sensation in her chest, it’s the same feeling she got from when she kissed Mako, except stronger. She tries to justify the feelings, it was just left over emotions from when she was planning that stuff with Mako and she hasn’t calmed down since then. That made sense to her. While trying to convince herself of these feelings she barely noticed Asami staring at her.

“Oh! Eerrrm sorry!” Korra blushes. “Got lost in my train of thought.”

“It’s ok. Listen, I just want to talk to you for a moment.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for kissing you. It was the adrenaline and the fact that I could’ve died a few seconds later, I was scared. I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“Asammph.” Korra tries to interject but Asami covers her mouth with her hand. Korra could only blink at her.

“Just let me finish first, ok?” Korra nods slowly.

“That being said, I don’t want you to hate me. I want to become friends, better friends. I know Mako has been the vice between us, but that’s gone now. I want to become closer to you. But, I need to go back to Republic City and help rebuild everything. Help restore the Sato image, and help with reimagining Future Industries. It’s going to be a tough road, and so I ask of you, Korra, as a friend, to help and support me if things go bad. I know you’ll be busy with your Avatar duties and being a great partner for Mako,…” she pauses slightly. “…But I’m returning home alone tomorrow. I know it’s selfish of me to ask you of this favor but you’re the only one who I can turn to for now. I don’t know what the future holds for us, I mean, me so please, can you help me when I ask?” She releases her hand from Korra’s mouth to reveal her smile.

“Of course Asami.” She closes the distance between them and gives her a quick tight hug, returning back and placing her hand on top of Asami’s now. She likes the smooth silkiness of Asami’s skin in contact with hers. In her mind, it just felt right. “Just send word and hopefully I’ll be there within a day to help you out. Don’t ever be afraid to ask.” Korra also can’t guess what will happen in the future between all of them, but she suspects that things wouldn’t be as perfect if they weren’t in her life.

Asami gives a full bright smile at Korra and returns a hug. “Thank you so much, Korra!” She stands back up and heads to the doorway before turning back to face the person she can truly count on. “You know, I was afraid that you’d say no. I was afraid that I’d have to face this hazy future alone. Thank you. Thank you so much again, Korra.”


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0i6YFrSs6c

A year has passed and much has changed with the passing of time. Korra and Mako’s relationship has changed into something in which both were forcing feelings onto each other. The fire of their love has withered down to embers. THey both realized this, Mako wanted to fix it, but Korra felt the only option was to just be friends. They both still cared for each other very much, but it just seemed that this was it.

The Pro Bending season was going to start again in a couple days, and Korra decided that she had to do it today, just in case Mako will take the news badly. They were On their home in the outskirts of Republic City, a good drive from the arena. Mako returned from work to see Korra standing in the entrance. He sighed to himself, he expected what was going to happen next. He walked up to her and they both shared a hug, he pulled her back and looked into her majestic eyes. What he saw, the hints of sadness and fear; he definitely knew it was coming. He smiled at her, waiting for her to speak.

“Mako…um I have something I need to say.” Korra began, trying to word it so it wasn’t his fault, for it really wasn’t, they bothjust outgrew the relationship. She began to stare in his amber eyes and felt the courage to say everything. “Mako, I think it’s time we just become friends. Don’t get me wrong, I still care about you, a lot actually, but you’ve also noticed the past few months things have changed. I’m sorry, but I think this is the best option for both of us.” She gave a small smile to him, hoping that it would tell him that she’s not angry or upset with him.

He gave Korra a hug and lifted her off the ground for a couple seconds. “Always the wise Avatar, I was going to suggest we try to work it out, but you’re right Korra.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Things have changed, and I’ve been probably holding you back from your Avatar duties.” A smile escaped him. “I love you Korra. I hope to see you soon.”

Korra leaned into him and gave him a squeeze. “Thank you for understanding.” She walked past him a bit before turning around again. “You better win this season! If you don’t, you can’t blame it on me!” They both laughed aloud and Korra turned around again to get Naga.

“Hey Korra!” Mako yelled after she got on Naga, they stopped as he said anything. “Be careful, ok? And I better see you when we win the championship!”

“You bet!”

—

Korra and Naga sped through Republic City. She debated on returning to Air Temple Island, or going to the Council to see if she can meet up with Tenzin. She pondered for a bit while Naga was strolling through the city. Korra looked around for something to eat for the time being and something caught her attention. She smiled and told Naga to go.

—

Asami, the newly appointed CEO of Future Industries, was in the main factory. It was a sad sight to see in comparison to what it once was. The assembly line was only producing a small factor of what it used to; they just couldn’t afford to make more. They were still able to keep their head above water, but they were tired out. It was almost inevitable, but she kept at it, knowing that one day the Satomobiles will be the number one commodity again. She worked on the line with the workers, she felt it would create a bigger bond between her and her workers and could create some motivation. She didn’t mind at all; she loved tinkering with things all her life.

The corner of her eye caught someone walking up to her; she thought it was an employee and without taking her eyes off of her work she said “You can go home, not much work to do today, we’re almost done with today’s shipment. Sorry for causing you to come all the way here for nothing. Just come in tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not here for nothing.”

The familiar voice stopped Asami in her tracks as she turned her head around to confirm what her brain had told her. It was indeed Korra, the girl who she had kissed a year or so back, the girl who promised to come if she ever were to call even after that, the Avatar. She was smiling a friendly smile and was literally inches from her. Asami, without thinking of the assembly line, lunged at Korra and hugged her tightly. She stayed there for a minute, though it felt for hours.

Korra chuckled lightly. “You might want to stop the line before broken Satomobiles roll off.”

Asami’s eyes widened and ran to the emergency stop button. The workers all took a look at their CEO, her face beaming red. “Sorry everyone!” She then turned back to Korra. “I need to finish these, so why don’t you wait in the lounge and I’ll meet you there when I’m done. It’ll be a few minutes.”

“OK. See you there.”

Korra is back in her life, and she couldn’t be happier. A life jacket has just been thrown out to save her and the company.


	7. Move

Several days passed since Korra moved out from Mako’s and Asami put the idea into Korra’s head that she should actually move permanently instead of going back everyday for fresh clothes or items that she suddenly remembered that she needed that was still there.

“I guess I should just move back to Air Temple Island.” Korra pondered aloud as they zoom through the streets towards Mako’s home. It isn’t what Asami meant by ‘officially moving’ but she didn’t want to push things. Korra just came back into her life after a year and a half and while something was still stirring in her chest, she didn’t want to rush anything.

They arrived at Mako’s house and he was already waiting outside for them. The girls stepped out of the car and walked towards him.

“Asami….” He walked up to her and embraced her. Asami had forgotten about his broad shoulders and how much taller he was. “It’s been way too long, looking as gorgeous as ever.”

Asami couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. She looked over to Korra and she was surprised with her body response. Korra was looking away and, from Asami could tell, she looked rather upset. Was it because she didn’t like Mako anymore? That couldn’t be, Korra said that they just drifted apart, but the way she was acting it seemed like they separated after a heated argument. Was…no…was she jealous? That can’t be it…. Asami’s mind went into overdrive as Mako pulled away from the hug.

Korra’s expression immediately returned to a smile as Mako approached her and hugged her as well. Korra’s eyes were starting at Asami…was she trying to say something to her? Before she could say anything Korra spoke.

“Well…let’s get started, we’re gonna be here for a while.”

—

It was late and Asami was driving towards the pier. Asami looked over to Korra and noticed that she looked rather down. Her eyes were staring at the floor and her eyes were slightly opened. Asami stretched out her hand and placed it on her shoulder and rubbed her thumb to try to comfort her.

“You ok?” Asami asked her.

Korra looked at the buildings zooming by. “I guess…I don’t think I should go back. Tenzin and Pema have a one year old…I don’t think having me there will be any help.” She chuckled lightly.

Asami stopped her car and Korra turned to face her and had a confused look on her face.

“Why don’t you just stay with me? Maybe not permanently but for the time being, and I know you enjoy the beds, you’re getting a lot of sleep. And…” Asami cheeks started to heat up. “And if you need me I’m only a room away.” Asami gave her a comforting smile. Whatever was moving in her stomach and chest, it needed to stop at that moment, she was just trying to be a good friend afterall. Although, she would be lying to herself if she were to say she wasn’t excited.

After hearing those words Korra lit up, the smile gradually returned to her face and her eyes opened all the way. She faced Asami and gave her a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

The butterflies in Asami’s chest and stomach returned again, in full force.


	8. Prepared 1

Korra had been living in the mansion for a couple months now and something is definitely budding between the two, Asami was definitely not imagining things. They’ve been together a lot more often everyday and there have been many ‘close encounters.’ She believed that they were tricks from the Avatar to possibly get her attention. They were subtle at first, with possible double meanings with almost everything Korra says. But now they’re different, while still subtle for the most part, Korra seemed to be constantly flustered when Asami was in the same room. Asami observed this one day as her butler and Korra were having a discussion about the weather and current news, but as soon as Asami entered the room and made her presence known Korra’s attitude drastically changed. She couldn’t form sentences and stumbled a lot and she could’ve sworn she saw her cheeks turn red. So there was definitely something going on. And today she will get Korra to spill, she had her attack plan, but she was forced to play the waiting game for Korra to get home from the council meeting.  
When she arrived home, Asami was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the night. Asami could hear that Korra went directly into her room. It’s now or never, She thought with great confidence. She strode to Korra’s room and opened the door. Korra was writing something at her desk and then shot around when Asami bursted through the door, and gave her a fake smile and quickly tried to hide the note.

“H-Hey Asami! D-Didn’t know you were home.” She lied sheepishly.

“What’s that?” Asami pointed to the note that was behind Korra’s back.  
“Th-This?” she pulled the note in front of herself. “Oh it’s nothing!” She lit the note on fire and gave a bigger smile. Asami walked over to the bed and sat down to the closest spot to Korra. Asami stared at her with a slight grin, she figured that messed with Korra a bit. Asami was going over the prepared conversation in her head, making sure it didn’t need any readjustments, but her brain was cut off when Korra grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Asami’s eyes widened for a second and she slowly closed them, to put all of her being into the kiss. She wanted to remember it forever. It definitely reminded her of when she kissed her…but this was better

Korra pulled away kept her eyes closed. Asami grabbed her hand and she finally spoke.

"So..." she chuckled softly, "that was nice." her brain could only think of that to say. She wasn't lying, but it did cut down what she was going to say before. 

There was a small pause before Asami spoke again. “I’ll take that you like me.” She laughed aloud. Korra shook her head yes. Asami could definitely see her blushing.


	9. Knowledge 1

Asami just stared at her now new girlfriend, her eyes still closed as she just stood there. Asami grabbed her hand and arm and pulled her down onto the bed right next to her. She moved her hand from her arm to her cheek and caressed it with her thumb.   
“How long have you wanted to do that?” Asami asked softly. Korra moved her free hand and placed it on top of Asami's. She then slightly leaned her head into the hand.

“For a few weeks now.” She responded quietly and her eyes closed tighter.

“Hey…let me see your eyes.” Asami asked. “Please?”

Korra opened her eyes and Asami could see the tears forming in her eyes. Asami couldn’t help but smile and leaned into her and kissed her back, her first real kiss to her. She wanted to memorize the texture of her lips and the taste. She pulled back, this wasn’t the time to start to memorize. She had to get things a bit straight, the unfortunate truth of the situation.

“You do realize….”Asami started but Korra’s eyes turned sad and she had to stop a moment and hugged her tightly. “We can’t be public about this.” Korra clenched into Asami’s clothes tighter. She must’ve known about this, maybe this is why she’s crying. Asami pulled her back and once again stared into her eyes.

“We’ll be able to do this, it’s going to be tough at the beginning, but I can definitely think of ways that you can be around me in public without questions. The media can’t have this knowledge right now; I need the Sato name and Future Industries to be pure again." Asami knew it was as bad as it sounded, but she didn't want to give up on this. "It pains me too, Korra. I want to be able to show my love to you at any time…but we can’t risk it right now. I’m sorry.”

Asami hugged her once more.

“I know.” Korra spoke into her ear.


	10. Outside

The sun shined brightly that day, everything seemed brighter for both Korra and Asami. Asami couldn’t withhold her emotions any longer; she wanted to do something together for the first time and not worry about the public for now. It’s been years since her emotions first developed for Korra, she thought it was just hormones gone crazy with Mako’s obsession over Korra besides her, but it definitely was more than that. She could feel that they could form such a strong bond and love each other for a very long time. 

Asami started to giggle as she lead Korra out to her massive backyard. She guided her to her favorite spot and sat her down. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t’ move!” Asami said before running back into the house.

Korra had a feeling that this might be awhile so she laid down on the grass and stared at the sky. It’s been a good while since they kissed for the first time and then saving Republic City from Amon. Things have been moving so fast since then and now that she’s with Asami, things might just finally be able to relax.

She lost all sense of time just staring at the moving clouds, but Asami’s head appeared in her view. Her smile was something else.

“Whatcha got there?” Korra curiously asked.

“We’re going to have a picnic.” She said brightly and smiling. Asami set everything up and caught herself staring at Korra and she started to blush.

“What is it?” Korra chuckled.

“Not to sound cheesy but, I hope this doesn’t change.”

“Not counting on it.” Korra responded and placed her hand on top of Asami’s.


	11. Promise 1

“Hey, Korra…” Asami stopped, one of those rare moments where she didn’t know exactly what to say.

“Yeah, Asami?” Korra had rarely left Asami’s side since they got together. She tried to spend as much time with her as she could, especially now since Future Industries is about to go bankrupt. Korra could tell that this was a bit too much for her to handle and wanted to support Asami as much as she could.

“Promise me…” Asami tried to explain but something was holding her tongue.

“Just say it.” Korra said. This was definitely a first for Korra; usually Asami said everything up front.

“Promise me…that you won’t leave. Forever.” Korra was astonished by the request. Asami feared that if things continued as they were she’d go bankrupt, and she would want to have Korra there.

Korra thought of a way to lighten the mood a bit. “Well, I don’t know about forever. I mean I’d have to go to council meetings—“

“We’ll call them.”

“I don’t think they have a phone.”

“I’ll install one for them.”

"I’d have to go help the other nations."

"I’ll come with you."

Korra giggled a bit. “Fine then, I see there’s nothing going to stop you.” Korra placed a hand on Asami’s cheek. “I promise I won’t be going anywhere.”

It was the words that Asami longed to hear. She quickly pressed her lips against the Avatar’s, displaying her longing of her. She needed her now more than ever.


	12. Letters 1

Korra was departing on her first real Avatar mission, alone. She didn’t want to though, she wanted help from Tenzin and also Asami for company. But neither could go, Tenzin had to stay because there were rumors of former Equalists extremists trying to reform and Asami was still too busy getting her company back on its feet.

She was riding with Tenzin on Oogi to the rendezvous point to meet with an Earth Kingdom representative. She sat quietly, alone with her thoughts. Afraid of going by herself. Tenzin caught on to her anxieties and tried to relax her.

“You’ll be fine, Korra. My father was scared on his first solo mission too, but he got it done.” Korra remained silent. “What might help you is to write down everything, like a journal. It’s what helped calmed my father down.” A thought occurred in his mind and he turned around to face Korra, who was indeed listening. “What you could do, since you’ll be there for a few weeks, is write us letters. I’m sure your friends would appreciate it!” He couldn’t help but give a comforting smile to her when he saw her reaction. She indeed smiled as well and slightly blushed. She would write to Asami practically every day.

“Thanks Tenzin. I’ll be sure to write to you guys.”


	13. Accusation

“You still like him, don’t you?!” Asami barked at Korra, snapping her head to look directly into Korra’s eyes.

“Wha--? N-no! Why would you think that?!” Korra tried defended herself. She knew Asami had been stressed lately, with the unsuccessful attempts on rebuilding the Sato and Future Industries images, but this had gotten from bad to worse.

“I know that you two have been in contact a lot the last few days. Him winning the Pro-bending Championships and now you two are talking again? Yeah, a real successful man, living it up with his new found glory.”

This wasn’t good. There was no way Korra could say anything and have Asami listen to her. This pained Korra because even though she dated Mako, it was nothing like how things are now between her and Asami. They both loved each other very much, way stronger than the biggest moments she had with Mako. She scanned the room as Asami continued and to her right she found one of the small fountains they had in their house. How convenient, she thought.

She threw water at Asami, not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough to stop her in her tracks.

“KOR..aaaaaaaah~~...” Asami started but was immediately interrupted with a sensation of liquid travelling upon her body. Korra bended the water so the carpet and Asami weren't wet. She focused it into a small sphere and made it go up against Asami’s body.

Asami regained some composure as the water sphere went around her legs and waist. This was something new to her, never before had she felt anything like it. From warm to cool to moist to dry, it was something very unique that calmed her quickly. She looked into the eyes of the person who was doing this to her and saw that they were filled with pain and sadness. Her body moved with the sphere as it continued to travel up her body, her torso and chest and finally around her head. Korra sighed and threw the water back into the fountain.

“Listen.” She started, her voice small and calm. “The reason why I’ve been with Mako this last week is because we were planning something.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I wanted it to be a surprise but, it can’t wait any longer.” She reopened her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. “We were planning to donate majority of the championship into your charity. I’ve been over there to discuss the arrangements and the amount. We decided that 75/25 was the best option, leaving them with some fun money and leaving you with enough money to start one of your bigger projects.” She looked directly into the emerald eyes, and they were taken back by many emotions. “I love you Asami. You know how Mako and I drifted apart. There is no other person I would rather be with.”

Korra slowly walked up to Asami and hugged her tightly, laying the side of her head on Asami’s chest. “I love you, Asami Sato…and no one else.” With those words repeated Asami’s heart burst and tears streamed from her eyes. She started to sob, regretting all the words she spewed at her lover, overwhelmed with feelings of hope and sadness. Korra rubbed her back and repeated “sshhh” over and over to try to comfort her as her sobs continued.


End file.
